1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcasting receiver, and more particularly, to a digital broadcasting receiver for providing a picture-in-picture (PIP) function using a plurality of decoders in which a plurality of digital broadcasting signals are decoded, respectively, to provide a PIP screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a recent digital trend, a digital broadcasting service of a high definition will be initiated soon. A digital broadcasting receiver for receiving and viewing a high definition digital broadcasting signal has a large-scale screen in general. Various channels can be received and displayed on this large-scale screen at the same time. Thus, a digital broadcasting receiver should have a PIP function for receiving a variety of channels at the same time and displaying the same on a screen. However, a conventional digital broadcasting receiver performing the above PIP function cannot decode digital broadcasting signals received via various channels at the same time, nor output a PIP screen.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a digital broadcasting receiver for decoding a respective digital broadcasting signal via a plurality of decoders to perform a PIP function.
To accomplish the object of the present invention, there is provided a digital broadcasting receiver for realizing a picture-in-picture (PIP) screen using a plurality of decoders, the digital broadcasting receiver comprising: a plurality of tuners for detecting a broadcasting signal of each selected channel and outputting the detected result; a plurality of channel decoders for decoding a broadcasting signal input from each tuner into a prior-to-being-channel-coded state; a first decoder for decoding a broadcasting signal which has been channel-decoded from one of the plurality of channel decoders and outputting first broadcasting image data; a second decoder for decoding a broadcasting signal which has been channel decoded from another of the plurality of channel decoders and outputting second broadcasting image data, and for signal-processing the first and second broadcasting image data in such a manner that a PIP screen can be output; a plurality of memories connected to the first and second decoders, for storing broadcasting signals; and a host processor for controlling all the elements, and realizing a PIP screen using a received broadcasting signal.